Dave
Dave *'Number': 45101, previously LMS 5101, Early BR M5101, TOPS 98501 *'Class': LMS Class 5MT "Black 5" *'Designer': William Stanier *'Build date': 1935 *'Configuration': 4-6-0 *'Arrived on the DR': 1958 David, primarily known as Dave, is a large mixed-traffic engine who lives on the Dark Railway. Bio Dave was built at the Vulcan Foundry in 1935 and initially based in Birmingham. His years here were rather rough, particularly regarding his relationships, one of which involved a Stanier Mogul called Linda. He fell into bouts of depression, and once resorted to self-harming. It reached a point where he eventually broke down in front of his visiting brother, Stan, and he was sent to work with Stan on his home railway, the Stovell Valley, where he became much happier. In 1953, Dave was reallocated to Carlisle, where he hauled freight trains into Scotland, a job he hated. He was reallocated again in 1954 to the Somerset and Dorset Railway for hauling passenger trains, and it was here that he was repainted into green for the first time. While here, his confidence grew, and he met several friends, including Sir Eustace Missenden. In 1958, Dave met Mr. Dark, who eventually offered him a chance to come and work on his own railway, the Dark Railway. Dave accepted, and was quickly brought to the DR via Wales to collect another engine, Brian. Dave and Brian quickly became friends, and he settled down on the DR. In 1960, Dave came into a relationship with a Stanier Jubilee called Leanne, and he brought her to the Dark Railway. She quickly offered to take him to Wales to meet her "family" and he accepted, unaware that she was actually bringing him to a scrapyard to be cut up in her place. The plan almost succeeded, but he was saved just in time by Brian and Raymond, leaving Leanne to be taken instead. When they returned home, Dave and Raymond had a heart to heart, and Raymond became his second best friend. In 1961, Dave was repainted back into black, but was given a new set of nameplates as compensation. He teased visiting engine Dai due to his age and an embrassing incident involving his tender, but was humiliated each time. At the end of the following year he was the engine responsible for pushing Maxen over the edge of the cliff at Merecombe. When Theo and Otto unveiled their time machine to the other engines, Dave was one of those accidentally sent back in time to 1953, returning him to his old haunts on the Settle and Carlisle Railway. Realising that he would cause a paradox if his past self saw him, he was quickly disguised as No. 44909, and renamed Rupert. They eventually rebuilt the machine, following a surprise encounter between Dave and his past self, and they were able to return to their own time. On New Years Eve 1963, Dave failed on Walschurch viaduct with melted fusible plugs. This left him out of service for some time, as it later turned out that he needed other major repairs, which made Mr. Dark decide to give him an overhaul. Although the overhaul was fast tracked, he was then placed on loan to Newport, before finally returning home at the end of 1965. He was threatened upon his return by Leanne, who was planning to kill him and his friends in revenge, but her plans were thwarted once again and he was rescued. Following his return, Dave was once again repainted back into green, though he now carried the Dark Railway's logo. He rescued Cammer from Raxas Heath after he failed there, leading to Mr. Dark purchasing him, and he also had a freak encounter with the ghost engine Pogo, who warned him of a danger lurking on the horizon. He was later chosen to pull the Aspergers Flyer, along with Turbo. After two engines, Hannah and Repulse, arrived on the railway, Dave began developing feelings for Hannah while feeling depressed around the self absorbed Repulse. He found out that Hannah felt the same way and they became a couple. Shortly afterwards, Pogo's warning was revealed to be that Repulse was actually Leanne in disguise, and in the aftermath of the reveal, Dave was crushed in Gasworks Tunnel after derailing inside it. Fortunately, with some help from Pogo and 257 Squadron, the events of the day were reset, and ended with Leanne's own death in Gasworks Tunnel. Persona Although Dave started life rather miserable, he is now rather cocky and will often tease other engines, but is still good natured and willing to help his friends out when they need assistance. Livery Dave is currently painted in his unique livery of Dark Railway Lined Green, which is in turn based on LNER Apple Green in style, but is not identical to it. When he was first built, Dave wore standard LMS Black with stylised lettering for his running number. In 1938, the lettering of his number was simplified, lacking the scripted style. In British Railways employ, he wore both BR Lined Black and BR Lined Green. Whilst on the Dark Railway, he has worn several variations of BR Black, BR Green and DR Green. Basis Dave is based on a London, Midland and Scottish Railway Stanier Class 5MT 4-6-0, better known as a "Black Five". In his current form, he carries a Stanier 2nd generation boiler (with long firebox, separate top feed and dome and slanting throatplate), though the real No 45101 had a 1st generation boiler ("Domeless" with a single top feed, short firebox and straight throatplate) throughout it's life up ti withdrawal in 1968. Appearances The Dark Railway Series Episodes: * Series 1 - Pilots, The Party, The Shunter's Gamble (does not speak), Will and Won't, Dave's Dating Tips, Something's In the Air, The Beauty Overheard, The Betrayal, The Road to Radstock, and Sir Eustace's Secret * Series 2 - Dave's Reward, Dave and Dai, Colin and the Coaches (does not speak), Tenders, Allan (mentioned), Hide and Seek, Goodbye, Dai, Eddie and Maxen, Some Kind of Fuel, and Taking Out the Trash * Series 3 - The Return of Sir Eustace Missenden, Like a Sir, 257 Squadron (mentioned), Tender Moments of Tender Engines (mentioned), BR Blues (mentioned), Poor Leno (mentioned), Who Goes There?, and Revenge of the Forgotten * Series 4 - Traction Reaction, Cammer, Colin and Cows (does not speak), Owen's Woes, Tender Tantrum, The Big Bad Wolf, Turbo, Allan Does Galen, Trucks, Instant Crush, and Pogo Rides Again * Series 5 - What a Catch!, Abomination, Signal Lost (does not speak), Haunted Hannah, Ed and Sid, Claim to Fame, Repulse, Make Love, Time Waits for No One, and Time Waits for No One, Part 2 Specials: * The Bramley Engines * Brian and the Bank Robbery * Pogo * The Missing Christmas Presents * 200 Subscribers * An Unconventional Visit * The Adventures of Sir Edgar Woolwinder and Bob the Invisible Pink Sailor * Zombies! * Christmas Special 2012 * The Aspergers Flyer * You Bang Snowploughs * Pilots (remake) Films: * Event Horizon Trivia * Dave was the first character introduced in The Dark Railway Series. * Dave has had the most livery changes in the series so far, having worn several variations of BR Black, BR Green and DR Green so far. * Dave is apparently aware of his fame in the real world. * His first nameplates were red, but since 1968, he has had case chromium nameplates fitted, to the same design as Raymond and Turbo's nameplates. * Because of the "Black Five" model in the simulator being based on a later pattern boiler design, Dave actually carries a different boiler to the real No 45101 (see above). * In his appearance in The Bramley Engines, Dave's number is 44703 rather than 45101. * Dave has appeared on more promotional material and merchandise than any other character, stemming from his main character status in the series. * Dave is almost always depicted by Dark DJ as wearing sunglasses. * Dave has also made appearances in The Stovell Valley Railway Series ''and ''The Three Fives. Category:Steam locomotives Category:Dark Railway locomotives Category:4-6-0